


The End, I guess?

by Zuvio



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Series/Season 07 Speculation, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuvio/pseuds/Zuvio
Summary: The war is over. Sheidheda is dead, and Wonkru are under control. Cadogan is dead, and the remaining disciples are being assimilated with the people of Sanctum. It looks like there might finally be peace.But Bellamy’s faith in transcendence is intact.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The End, I guess?

The war is over. Sheidheda is dead, and Wonkru are under control. Cadogan is dead, and the remaining disciples are being assimilated with the people of Sanctum. It looks like there might finally be peace.

But Bellamy’s faith in transcendence is intact.

He sees now that Cadogan was wrong, and another war is not the way to achieve it. Jordan was right about it being a test. But Bellamy still wants to find the key and open the seventh portal. 

He sits in front of the anomaly stone, with the repaired flame in his hand, but without a willing nightblood, he has no way to find the last code. 

”Hey.”

He looks around to see Clarke standing in the doorway. He can hardly bear to look her in the eye, after what he did to her.

”I’m sorry.”

”It’s OK, you were just doing what you thought was right.”

”But I hurt you, I almost got you killed. How can you ever forgive me?”

”Bellamy... it’s already done.”

“No, it’s not. Because I still think I was right. I mean, I should never have hurt you, but I still believe in transcendence. What I saw on Etherea was real, even if you can never understand it, and if it makes no sense.”

”You’re right. I don’t understand it. But in that cell on Bardo, you asked me to believe in you , and you know what? I can’t help it. I do believe in you, I always have, that’s what kept me sane those 6 years on Earth, because I knew you wouldn’t let me down. I believed in you then, and I still believe in you now. I don’t care if there’s no evidence. If it were anyone else, I’d think they were crazy, but if you say transcendence is on the other side on that thing, then I want to help you find it. I want to find it with you.”

Bellamy stares at her, shocked. “Clarke, I appreciate your faith in me, but if we go through that portal... there’s no going back. What about Madi?”

”I’ve already spoken to her. She’s sad, but she knows this is something I have to do. The others will protect her.”

“I’m sure she’ll wind up protecting them one of these days. She’s a lot like you that way.”

She’s crying, and Bellamy realises that he is too. 

Clarke comes to kneel in front of him, with her back to him, and he knows what she wants him to do. He leans forward, but can’t help but asking, “Are you sure about this?”

”Yes. I trust you.”

So he says the passcode and puts the flame in her head.   
  
She stands, and inputs the code into the anomaly stone. The portal opens.   
  
Bellamy stands too, and goes as if to walk through, but all of a sudden he is unsure. Clarke takes his hand in her’s and intertwines their fingers. 

“We can do this. Together.”

”Together.”

And with that, they walk through the portal, which closes behind them, taking the anomaly stone with it.

**The End.**


End file.
